EFW Raw 23rd of May 2011
Raw new EFW Raw Intro Plays * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yZrjlGK2S8 * Michael Cole: Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of EFW Monday Night Raw live tonight from Wisconsin this is the last time we come to you before EFW throws the rule book out the window as we come to you for the TLC Tables, Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View. I am Michael Cole sitting ringside with The Awesome One! The Awesome One: Before we head all the way over the The United Kingdom for the TLC Pay Per View And as you said Cole they throw the rule book out the window but tonight on Monday Night Raw we're already on an early start of doing it because Jason T will go one on one the United States Champion AdamEEF In A CHAIRS MATCH! *david Falcon enters* Stop with the boo's, stop with the boo's I came here to say something important here tonight on Raw... I've been here with many historic moments here in EFW Wrestlemania 1, I've been Raw General Manager Twice! the list just goes on and on every single night I wrestle in this ring I may not get the best reaction at times in this buisness I may have been a jerk to all of you fans across the world most of my career to prove that I was the best man to ever step foot in this ring of all time-- *WWE Champion CM Punk interuptts David Falcon and the crowds boo* WWE Champion CM Punk: Save the story David I think I know where this going you're leaving right I don't need to here this crap we heard from that idiot Kyle Smith after Hell In A Cell he couldn't cope under the pressure or hang with the likes of a superstar like me he quit just like you're about to do right now David so David you've had your time in EFW Already I can see why you want to retire you are just a washed up former star of this buisness when everything started to fall away from you I took that precious Raw General Manager position spot away from you then only a few weeks later you lost to a guy Called Cameron Moore a rookie who anyone could have beaten even if they we're blindfolded for the EFW Championship so now that all you've lost your going to quit this reminds me of another little story which happened last year a story of Jason T he quit then came back tried to get back what was his that's exactly what's going to happen isn't it David I know I can see it in you're eyes you want to fight me you want to hurt me so David I'll give you your last Match here in EFW at the Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View and I'll let you decide what type of stipulation it will be that night! David: Oh, I've already decided what type of match this going to be for Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View I am going to make you say these words "I quit!" So I think you get the idea haha! *David Falcon drops his mic with the crowd cheering* Michael Cole: Well I think I know what David Falcon meant by that because at TLC its an I quit Match! The Awesome One: Oh My god that Pay Per View line up just keeps looking better and better as the days roll onto towards the Sunday! What a night it is going to be! Match 1) Rated Peep Superstar vs. CM Punk The Ultimate Savior - Singles Match. *A Man walks down the ramp* My name....my name is Riyan The American Dragon I signed with EFW Smackdown a few days ago if you people respected real talent you would have watched me in EFW's development territory I was there for years on out without moving up to the main leagues and what do I have to do try and make a name for me all by myself with no assisstance these guys didn't even schedule for me to be here tonight on Raw so I had to come out here on my own! and I'm about to prove you people and everyone in that locker room that I am who I say I am the best thing that will ever happen to this company! Match 2) Riyan 'The American Dragon' vs. Ivan 'The Destoryer' - Singles Match (Riyan's Debut Match) ''' *The Ghost Hunter comes down to the ring* after months of being underestimated in the company I finally pulled off the big one because now I will go onto headline the TLC Pay Per View in only six nights to face Rated Peep Superstar for the Worldheavyweight Championship a man who has been calling himself the best world heavyweight champion in all of history to ever hold the title in this industry but all this trash talk will come to an end very soon after I destroy him with Tables,Ladders and Chairs any thing I can find in that arena to get that Worldheavyweight Championship and make him stop running his damn mouth all the time about how good he is! *Rated Peep Superstar comes out to the ring* The Ghost Hunter...Who the hell do you think you are? When was the last time in EFW you held a championship for this long? half a year ago? I have overcome the odds in any situation or any Stipulation that has been put in front of me I have over come Last Man standing matches and Hell In A cell Matches so The Ghost Hunter!....Look at me when I'm talking to you!....So the Ghost Hunter I don't think you are going to be worry for me heading up this Sunday kid! '''Match 3) The Ghost Hunter and The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin and Rated Peep Superstar - Tag Team Match *backstage with Alberto Del Rio, The Canadian Destoryer and TheBigSGA* TheBigSGA: Look we need to make another impact on this buisness so I say we go for the Tag Team Championship I know there is three of Us but come with me we're going to the boss I have a great Idea *TheBigSGA, The Canadian Destoryer and Alberto Del Rio walk over the WWE Champion CM Punk's office* WWE Champion CM Punk: What do you three want? TheBigSGA: Look we have a suggestion for the Pay Per View coming up in one of the matches WWE Champion CM Punk: What then? TheBigSGA: me, The Canadian Destroyer and Alberto Del Rio here are willing to go up for the Tag Team Championships we know there are three of us right now but if Nexus and Adam add one more person to there team they could defend there Championships with him how's it sound boss? WWE Champion CM Punk: That sounds Great I'll go tell them now. Match 4) Alberto Del Rio, TheBigSGA and The Canadian Destroyer vs. The Head Hunter , Best In The World and Raj Singh - 6-Man Tag Team Match *Backstage with WWE Champion CM Punk* *WWE Champion CM Punk walks into Adam and Nexus's locker rooms* WWE Champion CM Punk: Hey guys we have you're opponents for TLC Adam: Fine, who are they? WWE Champion CM Punk: The New stable of Alberto Del Rio, SGA and The Canadian Destoryer! Adam: What!? That is three people again two this is a handicap match for out championships? WWE Champion CM Punk: No, you have to pick one more man to join your team and whichever team wins will get the Tag Title belts! *WWE Champion CM Punk leaves Adam and Nexus's Locker room* 'Match 5) AdamEEF vs. Jason T - Chairs Match. (Nexus on Commentary) ' 'After the Match Nexus comes out and helps Adam back to his feet from a brutal match but during this Alberto Del Rio, TheBigSGA and the Canadian Destoryer come out and attack both of them during it The Head Hunter comes out and helps Adam and Nexus leaving Adam, Nexus and The Head Hunter standing tall as the show goes off the air! ' 'BQ: Rate Card '